The present invention relates to a method of wrapping sweets and similar.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of wrapping sweets, the method being of the type comprising the steps of loading the sweets in bulk onto a distribution plate having a number of first peripheral seats, each for receiving a respective sweet; rotating said distribution plate about a first axis to feed said sweets into the relative said first seats, and to feed the sweets successively through an extracting station; successively extracting said sweets from the relative said first seats at said extracting station and in an extraction direction substantially parallel to said first axis; and successively feeding said sweets through a feed line, for supplying respective sheets of wrapping material, and into respective second seats on a wrapping wheel rotating about a second axis perpendicular to said first axis.
In sweet wrapping units implementing the above method, the wrapping wheel is normally mounted over the distribution plate, and each sweet extracted from the relative first seat in said extraction directionxe2x80x94normally a vertical directionxe2x80x94continues in the same direction through the wrapping material sheet feed linexe2x80x94normally a horizontal feed linexe2x80x94and is inserted into the relative second seat on the wrapping wheel, together with the relative sheet of wrapping material, which, during insertion, is gradually folded into a U.
The above method normally has various functional and structural drawbacks. Firstly, transferring each sweet from the relative first seat to the relative second seat, normally by means of a pusher, the operating time of the pusher is such as to prevent the distribution plate from being operated continuously. Secondly, feeding the sheets of wrapping material along a horizontal feed line normally calls for using relatively complicated, high-cost supporting and feed devices. And finally, location of the wrapping wheel over the distribution plate impedes both access to the distribution plate itself, and any maintenance of the wrapping unit as a whole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of wrapping sweets, designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of wrapping sweets, the method comprising the steps of loading sweets in bulk onto a distribution plate having a number of first peripheral seats, each for receiving a respective sweet; rotating said distribution plate about a first axis to feed said sweets into the relative said first seats, and to feed the sweets successively through an extracting station; successively extracting said sweets from the relative said first seats at said extracting station and in an extraction direction substantially parallel to said first axis; and successively feeding said sweets through a feed line, for supplying respective sheets of wrapping material, and into respective second seats on a wrapping wheel rotating about a second axis crosswise to said first axis; and being characterized in that said sweets are fed through said feed line and into the relative said second seats in a feed direction substantially perpendicular to said extraction direction and preferably substantially radial with respect to said first and said second axis.
In other words, in the above method, each sweet is fed from the relative first seat on the distribution plate into the relative second seat on the wrapping wheel along a path which, as opposed to being straight, is defined by two portions: a first extending in an axial direction with respect to the distribution plate, and a second extending in a substantially crosswise direction through the wrapping material sheet feed line. This has the threefold advantage of minimizing the length of the first portion, and therefore the operating time of a pusher, if any, so that the distribution plate can be operated substantially continuously; locating the wrapping material sheet feed line parallel to the axis of the distribution plate, thus affording considerable mechanical and cost advantages; and locating the wrapping wheel alongside, as opposed to over, the distribution plate.
The present invention also relates to a unit for wrapping sweets.
According to the present invention, there is provided a unit for wrapping sweets, the unit comprising a distribution plate mounted to rotate about a first axis, the distribution plate receiving sweets in bulk and having a number of first peripheral seats, each for receiving a respective sweet and for feeding the sweet through an extracting station; a wrapping wheel rotating about a second axis crosswise to said first axis, and having a number of second seats for receiving respective said sweets; a feed line for supplying sheets of wrapping material in which to wrap said sweets, said feed line being interposed between said distribution plate and said wrapping wheel; and extracting means located at said extracting station and movable with respect to said distribution plate to extract said sweets successively from the relative said first seats in an extraction direction substantially parallel to said first axis; the unit being characterized by also comprising feed means for receiving said sweets successively from said extracting means, and for feeding the sweets successively through said feed line and into respective said second seats in a feed direction substantially perpendicular to said extraction direction and preferably substantially radial with respect to said first and said second axis.